Love On The Hellmouth
by Drusilla6
Summary: Connor comes to Sunnydale to find out about Buffy and finds Dawn instead and things blossom. (WIP)
1. Guess Who?

The day had started simply enough for Dawn. Her alarm had gone off and it was one of the few days lately where she didn't go back to sleep after she hit it off. She had put on her clothes and gone to the brand new Sunnydale High School. She had hitched a ride with Buffy and Xander who was working at the High School doing construction. Everything was revolving around High School again. Dawn was going there, Xander was working there.. well building it. Buffy was really working there, providing guidance to students in needs.. students who would have fit in pretty well with the Scooby gang.  
  
Amazingly everyone thought Buffy was pretty cool and some of her friends had even gone to talk to her. Dawn never thought Buffy was the guidance counselor type. The way her friends spoke of Buffy, Dawn knew her sister was doing a really good job. And if she was in a good mood Dawn sometimes let her know that.  
  
School was a breeze as always, unlike Buffy she had some brains and usually did well on her tests. Well unless there was some really big demon thing.. and she just had to help with the research. She was part of the Scooby gang and proud of it. She was the sister of the Slayer and therefore a vital part of the group. When they actually let her in on what was going on. She looked up things and brought them snacks. That was an important job.  
  
After school Dawn talked to her friends in front of the School until Buffy started beeping at her. She was actually leaning over Xander and honking the horn and giving Dawn a nasty look. Xander actually looked embarrassed to be there. Dawn had tried ignoring her but then one of her friends had to ask the question, "hey isn't that your sister". She mumbled yes and run into the back of the car completely mortified.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!." Dawn had cried as soon as the door was shut. She put on her seatbelt as Buffy turned around.  
  
"We were waiting for you Dawn. If you don't want a ride, you can just walk." Buffy faced forward and Xander started driving.  
  
"Well maybe I will and then you won't have to embarrass me in front of my friends. I thought you working at the High School would be cool." Dawn muttered to Buffy, as she crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
Xander broke into the conversation, "C'mon Dawnie, it was no big deal. She was just honking the horn. Ok, granted she was a little enthusiastic."  
  
"Hey!" Buffy said, slapping his shoulder.  
  
Xander rubbed his shoulder and Dawn knew it hurt more then he let on. "It wasn't like she was wearing a clown suit.. ooh clowns." Xander shuddered slightly.  
  
"You're giving Buffy ideas!" Dawn squealed.  
  
"He did not Dawn.. I was already planning to wear a clown suit tomorrow. He just peaked in my closet." Buffy said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Not funny." Dawn said as they pulled into the driveway. She grabbed her back pack and jumped out of the car. She ran into the house with Buffy and Xander trailing her.  
  
"I was just kidding Dawn. I'd never wear a clown suit on a Wednesday." Buffy said.  
  
"Ha ha." Dawn said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Homework?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I still have nightmares about homework." Xander said as he walked into the kitchen to steal whatever sugary snacks were in the cabinets.  
  
"Yes. Way too much. My teachers are evil. can you stake them?" Dawn asked hopefully.  
  
"Sorry, I don't stake humans." Buffy said as Dawn sighed.  
  
"What's the point of having a sister for a Slayer when she won't even slay my teachers?" Dawn asked herself as she started upstairs.  
  
"You're not gonna come to the Magick Box?" Buffy asked, usually Dawn wanted to be a part of everything.  
  
Dawn leaned over the banister, "Is there a big new evil in town? Lots of research? And weapons? And ooh spells?" Dawn asked, her eyes bright with hope that somehow the day could be saved and turned into something fun.  
  
"Sorry.. no real Scooby issues. Just vamps lately. It's really more of a hang out thing. You could do your homework and Xander could talk about his job.." Buffy trailed off as Dawn started to climb up the stairs again.  
  
"Boring. Nothing interesting happens anymore. It's been quiet for weeks." Dawn said pausing again. "Which.. is good I guess." She said begrudgingly.  
  
"So you're not coming?" Buffy called up the stairs, feeling very motherly for some reason.  
  
"No, call me if something interesting actually happens. I'm going to try and slay my evil homework."  
  
"Ok, I won't be home until late."  
  
"I know Buffy, you're always home late." Dawn sounded exasperated.  
  
"Oh yeah." Buffy replied, feeling twinges of guilt. "I'll come home early tomorrow. We can have movie nights. We can eat mountains upon mountains of popcorns."  
  
"Ok.. and chocolate. We must have chocolate." Dawn said, very seriously.  
  
"Can't forget the chocolate." Buffy smiled up at Dawn.  
  
"Ready to go?" Xander said, suddenly at Buffy's side. Cookie crumbs fell out of his mouth as he talked.  
  
"Blech!" Dawn and Buffy said in one voice staring at Xander in disgust.  
  
"What?" Xander asked, and more crumbs fell out. He rubbed the back of his hand against his mouth, knocking a few crumbs from his lips.  
  
"Thanks so much Xander." Buffy said, eyeing the crumbs on the floor.  
  
"Sorry. so like I said before, are we ready to go?" Xander stuffed a huge cookie in his mouth and tried to chew neatly.  
  
"I'm not going. I have a mountain of homework, Buffy won't slay my teachers. Not even the ones who give me over an hours worth of homework." Dawn said, looking at Buffy.  
  
"Not even the ones who give you two hours worth of homework." Buffy said.  
  
"Poor Dawnie.. tell Willow we're leaving?" Xander asked.  
  
"Ugh! That's all I do around here, deliver messages. Fine I'm going!" Dawn stomped up the stairs, leaving Buffy and Xander looking at each other. She walked to Willows room and opened up the door, dragging her backpack on the floor behind her.  
  
"Xander and Buffy want you to know they're leaving. I delivered the message, I've done my Scooby work for the day." Dawn turned to leave.  
  
"You're not coming with?" Willow asked sounding disappointed. Dawn felt bad for being short with Willow, Willow was going through a lot.  
  
"No, can't. Tons of homework." Dawn replied. Willow nodded a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"Want me to stay home with you? I could help you with the homework." Willow said, smiling brightly.  
  
"It's ok. Don't worry about me." Dawn was still a little afraid to be left home alone with Willow. "I'll be having fun with my algebra books while you're hanging out at the Magick Box."  
  
"Alright." Willow got up and Dawn instinctively backed away slightly, dropping her school bag. A look of hurt flashed across Willow's face but it was gone just as fast. "See you later Dawny.." Willow walked past her and went quickly down the stairs.  
  
"Bye." Dawn said feeling only slightly guilty for hurting Willow. Which made her feel guilty for not feeling more guilty. Dawn sighed and reached down and picked up her book back, she heard the door slam. She was home alone.  
  
She walked down the hallway, holding her school bag to her chest. Dawn was sure looking forward to the algebra. She heard a small noise and stopped in front of her door. Her eyes scanned around wondering where the noise was coming from. She heard another noise, it was coming from her room. Dawn took a deep breath and swung open the door. The deep breath caught in her throat as her eyes locked with anothers.  
  
There was a boy on her bed. No wait, there was an extremely good looking boy on her bed. On instinct she threw her bag at him. He was too shocked to react and it grazed his cheek. He reached up with a hand and rubbed his cheek as he stood up. "Ow! That hurt." He said indignantly.  
  
"Good! Who are you? Why are you in my room?" Dawn said, still having a hard time looking away from his eyes. They were so familiar, deep and soulful. In fact the way he moved was familiar, it was with the grace of a hunter. She knew she recognized it. But it was from memories, years ago. She could almost remember but then he spoke.  
  
"Your room? Not Buffy's?" he asked looking around. "Who are you?" he asked looking her over.  
  
"I'm Dawn. This is my room, I'll be asking the questions here mister." She said standing up straight, attempting to do her best Buffy, tough girl imitation. The boy looked amused, he wasn't much older then her but he had a whole ruggedness to him. She couldn't stop the thoughts, he was definitely gorgeous.  
  
"I'm Connor." The boy said, he suddenly had a name. Everything she saw in him fell in place. Of course he looked familiar, he was exactly like Angel.  
  
"Connor? You're Angel's son? Angel's Connor?" Dawn asked, taking a step toward him.  
  
"Just Connor." He replied, looking back at her. Not wavering, the two stared into each other's eyes. Each waiting the for the other to make a move. 


	2. Supernatural Fight

Dawn moved back slightly and looked down for a moment then back up in time to catch Connor's triumphant grin. "So why are you in my room? Why are you in Sunnydale? Don't you live in LA? My dad lives there. Me and Buffy visited him once."  
  
Connor took a step back overwhelmed by all the questions. "I wanted to see Buffy, in person."  
  
"Why? Is something wrong with Angel?" Dawn asked worriedly.  
  
Connor shrugged, "Wouldn't know. I don't live with him anymore."  
  
"Oh." Dawn said, more confused then ever. "So why did you want to see Buffy?" she asked sitting down on her bed. She got comfortable, it was Angel's son, he would never harm her. Unless he turned evil. Dawn's hand subconsciously went to her neck at the thought of evil vampires.  
  
Connor stood awkwardly watching her. "I saw pictures. Overheard people talking about her. They said her and my da. Angel were really in love once. A long time ago."  
  
"It wasn't that long ago. I still remember it." Dawn said, she had mixed feelings about Buffy and Angel. She knew they really loved each other but somehow things always turned out wrong.  
  
"You do?" Connor asked, squinting looking Dawn over. She crossed her arms subconsciously as he sat down on the bed next to her. "You look very much like her. Are you her daughter?"  
  
"What?" Dawn said in a cry of shock. "No! She's my sister. She's only twenty one!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Connor said. "I didn't know how long ago it was. She's a warrior?"  
  
"Yeah. The Slayer." Dawn said getting up. "The chosen one, the one girl in all the world with the power to fight the vampires." Dawn said making dramatic gestures. "And what am I? I'm nothing. Really nothing. I'm not even supposed to exist." She said getting into Connor's face.  
  
"Neither am I." he said simply.  
  
"Sorry." Dawn said blinking. "I kind of forgot."  
  
"It's alright." They stared at each other.  
  
"So you want Buffy. Big evil?" Dawn asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"No. I just wanted. never mind." He said getting up, looking shy all of a sudden. "I should go."  
  
"No! Don't go." Dawn said putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was mere inches away from her. Dawn's heart started beating more quickly. "I mean, please stay?" Connor nodded slowly then looked at her hand on his shoulder. Dawn quickly pulled away, her cheeks turning crimson.  
  
"I'll stay." Connor said and both teens settled back onto Dawn's bed. "You know more about me then I do about you."  
  
"No, not really. I just hear what Buffy tells me. We get phone calls sometimes from Cordelia or Wesley.. although not lately." Dawn saw him stiffen slightly at the mention of Cordelia's name.  
  
"Why aren't you supposed to exist?" Connor asked.  
  
"I'm not real." Dawn said, it was still hard to talk about. In fact nobody had mentioned it since Buffy had come back from death.  
  
"Not real? But I see you." Connor said, confused.  
  
"I was created by these monks, I was a key. I opened portals to other worlds."  
  
"Other worlds?" He asked.  
  
"Other dimensions. Only I don't open anything anymore. Now I'm just Buffy the super hero's little sister."  
  
"I'm just a vampire's son." Connor spit out the words as if they polluted his mouth.  
  
"I live on the Hellmouth." Dawn said, challenging him. It was some sort of sick, who has the weirdest supernatural life.  
  
"I lived in another dimension." Connor shot back.  
  
"I've only existed for three years."  
  
"I'm supposed to be a year old."  
  
"My sister came back from the dead. Twice."  
  
"My dad's been alive for more then two centuries."  
  
"No fair! That's Angel not you." Dawn pouted.  
  
"You talked about your sister." Connor said smiling. Dawn couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"It was an accident." Dawn said, she didn't want to lose.  
  
"Why did you want me to stay?" Connor asked out of nowhere.  
  
"I don't have many people my age I can talk to. Buffy's friends are around, but they treat me like Buffy's little sister. which I am. But I'm more then that." Dawn told Connor, feeling a connection to him.  
  
"I don't have anyone to talk to."  
  
"Now you have me." Dawn said strongly. She reached over and took his hand in hers and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Connor asked. Dawn sighed and let go of his hand.  
  
"Magick box. That's a magick store. She's going patrolling later. I'm sure you'll want to go with her." Dawn sulked and started to go. Connor grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back down.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I just came here to find her." Connor said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Why? Why is Buffy so special? Why is she so important to you?" Dawn asked trying to hold back tears.  
  
"I just wanted to find her. See who she was. I thought she could have helped me. It was a bad idea to come here." Connor said, looking toward Dawn's open window.  
  
"Help with what?" Dawn asked softly. She was curious. She could tell Connor was strong, just like Angel.  
  
"A girl." Connor said, not looking at Dawn anymore.  
  
"Oh." Dawn said. Of course he liked someone else. Someone else? Did she like Angel's son? He was human, that was vote for him.  
  
"Should I go now?" Connor asked.  
  
"No you can stay. If you want I could tell you about Buffy and Angel. I may not have really been here but I have the memories. And lots and lots of stories.. if you what me to tell you?" Dawn asked uncertainly.  
  
"I think I'd like that." Connor smiled and settled back against the wall, making himself at home. Dawn had a boy in her room, and no one else was home. Dawn grinned, she was bad, bad to the bone. 


	3. The Past

Dawn sat cross legged, her head at a slight angle trying to figure out Connor. He wasn't like any other boy her age, he was Angel's son. She wondered again at how she could have missed that. It was so clear. In that moment Dawn realized what attracted Buffy to Angel. She realized Connor was staring back at her and she blushed.  
  
"So um what exactly do you want to know about them?" Dawn asked looking into Connor's eager face.  
  
"How did they fall in love?" He asked boldly.  
  
"Well I'm not really supposed to know this. So don't tell her or anything. I kind of read it in her diaries when she left town for awhile a few years ago."  
  
"What is it?" Connor asked intently as he moved closer.  
  
"They weren't supposed to fall in love. The powers that be sent Angel to Buffy, to protect her and fight by her side. He saw her when she found out that she was the Slayer, she was just standing on her High School's steps. He was watching her and he saw her heart.. how she 'held it before her for everyone to see' And he just wanted to keep it safe and warm it wish his own." Dawn sighed in reflection, she wished a guy would say something that sweet to her.  
  
"I never knew he ever thought that way. That's beautiful." Connor paused. And they both looked at each other. "Or taken literally, incredibly gross."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking that too." Dawn said making a 'yuck' face. They smiled at each other, sharing a short moment.  
  
"Did Buffy feel the same way as him?" Connor asked breaking the moment like it was nothing.  
  
"No." Dawn laughed. "She didn't see him that day. That was when we lived in LA. We moved here, and she met him the first night. He followed her around and she thought he was a vampire trying to kill her."  
  
"She was at least half right." Connor said broodily.  
  
"Well after that he kind of made her think he was human. Gave her a cross necklace to protect her. She still has it but she never wears it. I didn't even know she was the Slayer for awhile. I just thought he was some weird way older guy hanging around her."  
  
"Way older." Connor mumbled, looking away from Dawn.  
  
"Yeah well, he gave her his leather jacket. She wore it all the time. I saw her hugging it. I knew she was in love then." Dawn said nodding wisely.  
  
"How long were they together?" Connor asked.  
  
"About three years I think. There was the whole Angelus thing where he turned evil in the middle of it all. He killed some people, tried to kill all of us and Buffy had to kill him." Dawn said sighing heavily. Connor looked up sharply.  
  
"Wait, Buffy killed him? The love of her life? How is he alive now?" Connor asked confused.  
  
"I'm not totally sure. She hid him from everyone. He was in a hell dimension for like a thousand years, when it was only three years here. They kept saying they were just friends. Everyone kept catching them kissing. They denied it but I totally knew better. We all did. They can't ever really be just friends. I always thought they would get married. Pretty stupid huh? A vampire and a Slayer, that's so movie of the week." Dawn said looking at Connor.  
  
"I don't know much about love." Connor said honestly.  
  
"They just had this connection. Whenever one was nearby the other one could sense it. Angel came by for thanksgiving a few years ago, he told everyone not to tell Buffy was around. But she kept telling me she felt these eyes on her all the time. It was Angel. I saw them fight, they always knew where to be to help the other one. And they knew what they were doing, it was like some kind of art. I thought that's what love was. Being perfectly in sync with each other. I liked him best out of Buffy's boyfriends. He was always nice to me." Dawn said looking up at Connor. She felt embarrassed about being so open with someone she barely knew.  
  
"If they were really in love." Connor paused, putting an edge on the word 'love'. "Why did Angel leave?"  
  
"He said he wanted a better life for her. A normal life. He wanted her to be able to do the normal human things. Get married and. have kids." Dawn said drifting off. She looked up shyly at Connor.  
  
"Vampires don't have kids, except for my parents." Connor said.  
  
"Yeah." Dawn agreed quietly. "He left for LA. Of course since this was the Hellmouth, there was a lot more then that. On Buffy's Graduation Angel was shot with a poisoned arrow. He was dying, again. This time Buffy found a way to save him. The blood of a Slayer. Buffy tried to kill Faith, the Slayer who shot Angel with the arrow so Angel could have her blood. Faith escaped Buffy, so she forced Angel to drink her. She saved his life."  
  
"Saving a vampires life is nothing to brag about." Connor said cynically.  
  
"He carried her to the hospital and he saved her life. They got strong again and saved the world. It's what they do best. They fought together side by side. That's where they belong. He left and she cried for days."  
  
"Wow." Connor breathed.  
  
"Yeah." Dawn smiled a little misty eyed. "It's one of these only in Sunnydale stories. I have a lot of those." Dawn confided. "He came back a few times, like Thanksgiving. It hurt both of them to be around each other knowing they couldn't be together. The last time they saw each other was more then a year ago I think. They're still in love with each other. They always will be. I don't think it's over yet." Dawn said confidently.  
  
"Angel's dating Cordelia." Connor said in his smooth matter-of-fact voice. It was so much like Angel's voice.  
  
Then Dawn realized why she wanted Angel and Buffy back together so much. It was not just for Buffy's happiness. Angel had come to mean a lot of her. He had given her presents, usually journals. For awhile he had been like a big brother or even a father figure. She had been almost as upset as Buffy when he left. She had thought he would be around forever.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Dawn said in disbelief.  
  
"No." Connor said softly.  
  
"Let me get this straight. He's dating Queen C? The bitch of Sunnydale?" Dawn said hoping against hope she was wrong. "Cordy? Cordelia Chase?" Dawn asked praying it was a mistake.  
  
"Yes." Connor said as his eyes bored into hers.  
  
"He couldn't stand her." Dawn said trying to make sense of it all. She slumped back against the wall next to Connor as she wondered how it was possible. Nasty, popular, bitchy Cordelia dating sweet broody sometimes goofy and thoughtful Angel. It made no sense in her mind. 


	4. Stories

"She drove him crazy?" Conner said the corners of his mouth turning up into a sly smile. A million thoughts were running through his mind and it was written all over his face. Dawn was too busy with her own millions of different thoughts to notice. Unlike his father Conner had yet to perfect his blank face look.  
  
"Completely!" Dawn said gesturing widely and just narrowly missing knocking a pile of books off her desk. She didn't look at Conner she simply stared off into the space in front of her. Still trying to figure out what had happened, how could the world be that twisted? "Cordelia was totally lusty for Angel making all sorts of icky comments. Angel never wanted to be around her. Especially not alone with him, not even for a second. She wigged him out, he didn't like her."  
  
Conner wasn't really listening to Dawn's rant, he was still focused on what she said before. "How?" he asked seemingly out of thin air.  
  
"How what?" Dawn asked only vaguely aware of Conner's question. She had dozens of her own that she was afraid to ask.  
  
"How did she drive him crazy? How did she bug him?" Conner asked back to the face of a broody teenage boy.  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked looking up. Suddenly she was very interested in what Conner had to say.  
  
"I'm curious. I came here to learn more about Angel. Buffy too, who's supposed to be his true love. Isn't she?" Conner asked looking up at Dawn.  
  
"I always thought so. I know they did too at one point." Dawn said sitting down close to Conner. She could feel the heat from his body. Dawn took a shallow breath. "So about the Cordy driving Angel crazy thing. What is it you're curious about?"  
  
"Maybe we can change things." Conner said quietly, not looking at Dawn anymore. "We could make things they way they're supposed to be." His face gave away nothing.  
  
"You really think so?" Dawn asked smiling slightly. Conner looked at her and couldn't help but smile back. She really was pretty but he had other things on his mind.  
  
"Maybe." Conner said, not sounding quite as sure as he did a minute ago. "We're not really normal teenagers. We know things and been places most people don't even know exist. The two of us together can do a lot."  
  
"Yeah." Dawn smiled in agreement. Together sounded nice to her. "The two of us supernatural freaks should be able to figure out something."  
  
Conner smiled back, a genuine smile which was rare for him. He was getting used to Dawn's joking manner, he felt at ease with her. Something he didn't feel with anyone else most of the time. "At least we're freaks together. We're not alone."  
  
"Not anymore." Dawn said out loud. She blushed slightly and looked down. "So how do we get Buffy and Angel together again?" Dawn questioned, back to being serious. As a member of the Scooby gang she was used to switching gears from joking to seriousness in nanoseconds  
  
"Not sure yet." Conner admitted. "I need to know more. You've been around them, you know more then I do."  
  
"Yeah but most of it is from reading Buffy's diary or overhearing conversations. She didn't exactly let me into the supernatural stuff in the beginning. What is it you want to know? More about Buffy and Angel?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Tell me what she did that drove Angel crazy." Conner said getting serious as well. His face was once again a mask. Dawn silently wished that he'd take his mask off more often, underneath it he was beautiful. Conner never noticed that Dawn was gazing at him.  
  
"Well she'd try anything to get his attention. That's what she wanted from everyone, attention." She looked at Conner, he was certainly paying attention to her. She was momentarily distracted.  
  
"What did she do?" Conner asked pressing her for more information.  
  
Dawn blushed before continuing, "She'd trick him into giving her rides. I think maybe she just wanted to make Buffy jealous. Angel was really good looking though. Well I guess he still is since he never changes." Conner was staring at her. Dawn blinked and went on. "Cordelia was always making fun of Buffy and everyone else. All she cared about was looking good and Angel never even noticed those things. Cordy made totally obvious passes at Angel but he never even noticed. Oh! This one time on Halloween there was this costume shop. Everyone went there and bought costumes, but they were magick and they all turned into their costumes. Everyone except Cordy and me she was in this weird cat outfit, way skanky. I was a princess, wore the same costume as the year before so I was fine. Angel came and helped out and then when the spell on the costumes ended everyone remembered what happened. Xander said it was like he was there but couldn't get out. Cordelia cozied up to Angel and said that she knew what it felt like her outfit was skin tight." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Then Angel ignored her and talked to Buffy. Cordelia was so mad. 'Hello?! It felt like I was talking, my lips were moving..'" Dawn said imitating Cordelia's whine.  
  
"She was really like that?" Conner asked, less surprised by Cordy's bitchy side then he thought.  
  
"Yup oh I haven't gotten to the best part yet. Xander told Cordy to give up on Angel, you can't get between him and Buffy. I still think it's true. If one of them wanted to start it up again the other one would drop whoever they were with." Dawn told Conner.  
  
"Then that's it all we have to do to get them back together. Get Buffy to want Angel again."  
  
"Oh she wants him. But there's no way to get her to admit it or do anything about it. It's easier said then done. Wait, I think I have an idea. You could tell her Angel's been thinking about her and sent you to check up on her." Dawn said looking to Conner's face to see if he liked her plan.  
  
"You're better at this then I am." Conner said and Dawn beamed at the praise. "When does Buffy come home?" he asked.  
  
Dawn looked at the clock on her nightstand. "She's been coming home early lately. Should be just another two hours, maybe more. Could be less. It's never the same time."  
  
"That gives us time to go over our plans." Conner said.  
  
"We're partners in crime." Dawn grinned.  
  
"Partners." Conner said sticking out his hand to Dawn as a way of sealing their agreement.  
  
"Partners." Dawn said quietly slipping her hand into Conners. Her entire arm tingled, sparks shooting up from her hand. Her heart pounded and she was sure Conner could hear it. She stared at him and he stared back, their hands still clasped together. For a moment neither one moved. Then Conner looked away and the spell was broken. Each retracted their hand. Dawn was excited and Conner was confused but they had a lot to prepare for. "I could tell you more stories if you want."  
  
Conner nodded, "I'm learning more then I ever thought from you." 


	5. Getting Prepared

Dawn and Connor were fast asleep on her bed. They had fallen asleep while talking late into the night and had slumped down next to each other. Their bodies went in opposite directions, with Dawn's head on her pillow and Connor's at the end of her bed. Asleep the two looked like your normal average teenagers. If someone were to walk in they wouldn't have any idea that the sleeping teens were 'special', extraordinary. They slept side by side, barely touching. The only sound to be heard was the faint tic of a clock which sat opposite the bed on Dawn's desk.  
  
The stillness was suddenly broken by a door squeaking open then loudly closing shut. Dawn didn't even stir at the noise but Connor sat straight up. For a split second he didn't know where he was. Panic and confusion shot through his body and he looked around the girl's room blindly before his eyes settled on the girl next to him, Dawn. His heart slowed down as the adrenaline stopped pumping throughout his body, he was safe. Dawn's sister Buffy must be home now. He looked at the clock on Dawn's Desk it was exactly 5:00. It was much later then Dawn said Buffy would be home.  
  
Connor looked at Dawn reluctant to wake her up. She looked so beautiful, peaceful and relaxed. Awake she had been so animated but beneath that he could feel the pain inside her. He could feel that pain because he had pain of his own. They hid it in different ways, her with smiles and jokes and he with a glare that let people know to back off. But they were teenagers and not very good at hiding things, there pain bubbled to the surface in anger.  
  
Connor glanced at the door hoping Buffy wouldn't come upstairs and spot him. He couldn't talk to Buffy without Dawn. Downstairs he heard people whispering loudly.  
  
A girl said, "Shh! Dawn's sleeping, we have to be quiet."  
  
Another girl whispered, "I'm sorry" in a guilty sounding voice that ran deeper then being loud.  
  
Connor turned back to Dawn and slowly reached out his hand to her and gently shook her shoulder, warmth spread up through his hand and arm. He said quietly, "Dawn?"  
  
Her eyes blinked open and she slowly focused on Connor's face. "You're still here." She stated sounding somewhat surprised. She smiled slightly then swung around to face Connor.  
  
"Of course I'm still here." He replied sounding hurt, why he was hurt he didn't really know. "Your sister is home now" Connor said standing up.  
  
"She is?" Dawn said a little panicked as her eyes went past Connor to the clock. It was 5:06 and Buffy would not be happy that Dawn had a guy over so late. A guy who had slept over and slept with her in her bed. Not even if the guy was Angel's son, maybe especially a guy who was Angel's son.  
  
"Yeah, I heard her and another girl talking downstairs. We should talk to Buffy now." He stuck his hand out to her in order to help her up. She slid his slender fingers into his larger rougher hands and he pulled her up to him as a wave of electricity circled between them. Dawn was now very, very close to him, she looked up into his deep blue eyes and wondered if he could feel her heartbeat. Then Connor took a step away from her and she remembered why Connor was here.  
  
"Ok, let's go down stairs." She said blushing slightly. "Follow me" She headed out of her room and down the stairs with Connor at her heels. She heard Buffy and Willow talking quietly in the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge for snacks. Dawn stopped suddenly right before she stepped into the kitchen. Connor wasn't expecting that and ended up pressed up against her, almost knocking her over.  
  
"Sorry." He said blushing and feeling embarrassed. He moved away from her, his face a deep red.  
  
"Wait here a minute?" She asked, her eyes silently pleading with him to understand. He gave a small nod and she smiled back at him gratefully.  
  
Dawn slowly walked into the kitchen, unsure about what was going to happen next. Willow and Buffy looked up at her at the same time, "hi guys." Dawn said trying to sound nonchalant and casual and failing miserably. Thankfully Buffy and Willow were too tired to notice.  
  
"Dawny! Did we wake you up?" Willow asked looking and sounding guilty. She was doing that a lot lately.  
  
"I'm so sorry Dawny, I didn't realize how late it was." Willow said managing to look even more guilty then before.  
  
"Dawn? Why are your clothes still on?" Buffy asked as she poured water into a teapot then turned on the stove. Buffy turned around and looked at Dawn with a disapproving suspicious look that reminded Dawn of her mother.  
  
"I feel asleep with my clothes on!" Dawn replied sounding defensive. Then Buffy's eyes moved past Dawn, to a space above her left shoulder.  
  
"Hi." Buffy said. Dawn whirled around, there was Conner standing in the kitchen doorway. He was trying to look casual and at ease. He was doing a better job at it then Dawn.  
  
"Hi." Connor said with a slight smile. He stepped further into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh! Um.. Connor, this is Buffy. Buffy, this is Connor." Dawn said emphasizing Connor's name and flashing Buffy a meaningful look.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Connor said pleasantly.  
  
Buffy just stared at Connor, "Connor?" she asked turning to Dawn who nodded.  
  
Dawn started to say what Buffy already knew, "He's--"  
  
"Angel's son." Buffy finished. 


End file.
